


Warmth

by CoffeeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Cuddling, Forbidden Love, Kisses, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Nest Mates, Nesting, No Dialogue, Omega Alex, Omega John, Omegaverse, Secret Relationship, Top John, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: In Valley Forge, John and Alex keep each other warm, even if their method of warmth is socially unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based Alex and John's behaviors off the way they express themselves in letters; Alex is open about his affection, John is more reserved.

Snow had fallen overnight and it sent chills through the camp, digging into the bones and spines of every soldier. Fires gave little warmth in comparison to the cold and every soldier curled up as tight as they could until being dragged out for guard duty.

Alex clung to John for warmth.

John Laurens was more furnace than omega, Alex said, and even when John whined that it wasn’t true, it really was. Warmth seemed to radiate off him, and while John blamed it on the rich shirts from Charleston that his father sent him, Alex felt it come from John’s skin.

His nest mate was, obviously, the best mate one could possibly have in a place like Valley Forge. The cutest one, he would say, and John would roll his eyes and push him out of the nest, muttering  _ keep your voice down.  _ It was less that two omegas being together was frowned upon, but more that two nest mates being together certainly was enough for whispers and rumors and a damaged social reputation.

_ I don’t care about my social reputation, as long as I get to kiss you,  _ Alex would mumble, pressing kisses to the back of John’s neck as he dressed. John would sigh, give him a kiss just to shut him up, and pull on the rest of his uniform.  _ Do that outside this room, and you won’t have one,  _ he’d say, and Alex would sigh and sit in the nest as John walked out for work. Only once his nest mate turned the corner would he get up and dress before following him to work, and they’d read and write letters side by side for hours, John handing Alex the letters from France. Alex would eventually just hand John all the correspondence written in English so he could focus on translating the French.

He sighed and burrowed closer to John. The fire in their fireplace had died an hour ago. _I don’t want to get up,_ he thought to himself If he said it aloud, John would pull one of the blankets from the nest and throw it over him, grumble something about him shutting up so he could sleep. _You talk too much, Hamilton._ Alex would grin as he adjusted the blanket, _You love my mouth._

He’d earn an eyeroll,  _ Apparently it needs to be washed out with soap.  _ He’d pout, nose at John’s neck, and whine like a pup until John finally gave him attention in the form of lingering kisses and light touches that would seem chaste but certainly were not. John would smile, call him a needy thing, and hold him.

They were nest mates. By definition, each other’s closest friend in existence. One day John would call upon Alex to approve his marriage to someone he loved - a respectable alpha, if Henry Laurens had his way - and Alex would spend hours with John and his chosen lover until he could conclude whether or not they were right for each other. Every omega had to have a nest mate give approval before they were allowed to marry, and one day John would be the one approving or denying Alex’s own marriage. It was the same reason why nest mates could not marry each other; how could you approve a marriage when you were a participant?

John gently brought it up when Alex got onto the topic of them marrying.  _ Alex, you know I’d love to be bound to you, but it isn’t legal.  _ Alex would huff and wrap his arms around his waist from behind, kiss his cheek, make puppy eyes - and John would laugh, kiss his forehead, tell him that a cute face wasn’t going to change the law.

Alex shifted and opened one eye to look at the wall of their room over John’s shoulder. They should head downstairs soon and start their work as aides, he knew, but he relied on John to get up first - the deprivation of snuggly heat was enough motivation to rise. When John continued to sleep soundly, he sighed and rolled over, glancing out through the slit of their tent’s door. Aides were walking past their door, talking quietly. He yawned, then rolled over again, cuddling back against John’s heat.

Eventually, John shifted. He glanced back at Alex with sleepy eyes, then stretched out like a cat, yawning as he did. He let out a grumble and laid still, then surprisingly, curled back up. He wrapped an arm around Alex and took a fistful of his shirt, then laid still.

Alex sniffled in the cold. He turned to face John and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the Southerner’s soft lips. John opened his eyes to gaze at him, then kissed back. Their lips moved together and John’s hand came to his hip. His tongue pushed at Alex’s teeth and Alex immediately opened for him, letting John explore his mouth for what felt like the hundredth time. They knew each other well. John’s hand came up to his hip, fingers slipped beneath his cotton shirt, and Alex couldn’t help but flinch at the cold.

John looked at him with concern. Alex nodded to him. With one quick motion, Alex threw his leg over John’s waist and kissed him again, beginning to unbutton John’s shirt. John held his hips, pupils dilated as he gazed up at Alex, lust written across his face. Alex could feel his growing arousal and ground down on it, smirking in satisfaction.  _ If you want it, take it, pretty boy,  _ he wanted to say, but no words came out.

He was being pushed over, his back hitting the mattress, and John’s weight settled between his legs, resting in the cradle of Alex’s hips. Alex wrapped his legs around John’s waist, letting out a moan as John began to kiss and suck at a spot on his neck; he leaned his head back in submission, earning a pleased purr from John. Teeth dug into the skin of his neck, not truly painful but enough to leave a bruise. The simple thought of John claiming him, marking him, was enough to have him wet and squirming. A whine escaped his throat and he pushed his hips up against John’s.

John pulled back and smirked at him. He sat back on his heels and with deft fingers, opened the front of his trousers. One hand grasped Alex’s half-hard cock and Alex shivered at the cold touch, bucking his hips up. Their eyes met, a silent request for approval, and Alex nodded eagerly. John’s nails gently scratched along the side of his cock - not enough to hurt, but enough to make him shiver and whine. John leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, drawing out a whimper. John licked a strip up the underside of Alex’s cock, base to tip. He took Alex’s hand in his, then took his length into his throat.

Alex gasped and bucked his hips, struggling to hold back a loud moan. John’s mouth was like magic, hollowing his cheeks as his tongue moved just right. He began to bob his head and Alex grabbed a fistful of John’s unbrushed curls, letting out a whimper as he pleaded for more. He tried to buck his hips again but John pinned him down by his thighs, looking up at Alex through his dark lashes. Alex squirmed but John’s grip was strong, and he was close, so close with that perfect heat around him, and he came with a strained whine and a sharp tug to John’s hair.

John pulled back, then swallowed, keeping eye contact with Alex as he did. Alex shivered with both cold and pleasure at the sight. John leaned down to lick away any come that remained, then tucked Alex’s limp cock back into his smalls and laced up his trousers. Alex eyed the bulge in John’s own pants and licked his lips. As boneless as he felt, he was wet and they had time, but John would insist that they needed to work and he’d ignore his own arousal until it went away. Sometimes John let Alex push him down and suck him off, sometimes he’d ride John until he came, and John would cuddle him. He’d whisper that he was such a good boy, John’s good boy, and Alex would feel warm and safe, held and snuggled by his nest mate.

John kissed him, firm and deep - a little bit possessive, a little bit reassuring, a kiss that laid a claim, and Alex’s heart jumped in excitement. He let his legs fall to the side, spreading himself as best he could in his trousers, but John only smiled before pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. He gave a kiss to a spot on Alex’s neck and Alex could feel the tender skin there, likely dark and noticeable. The other aides would tease him, ask if he’d spent a night with an alpha and if John knew about it. They’d smile and laugh along but Alex wouldn’t give them an actual answer. They knew how to dance around the questions.

John pulled away and stood, walking to their dresser. He pulled out a clean shirt, then his uniform, and Alex watched with half-lidded eyes as he changed. Reluctantly, Alex sat up.

John looked at him, smiled, then pulled Alex’s uniform out and tossed it at him. He pulled on his coat and sat on the edge of the cot, pulling on his boots. Alex sighed and pulled off his shirt, putting on a clean one, followed by the vest. John waited until he was fully dressed, then reached out for his hand. Alex took it and they walked out of the room together.

John didn’t let go of his hand.

Alex stared down at their hands, walking just slightly behind him. John usually avoided displays of affection outside their room that wasn’t simple scenting - hand holding and cuddling was private, for when they were alone, and no one could make assumptions. But John kept a firm grip on his hand, and he gave a gentle squeeze. Alex squeezed back. Their fingers intertwined. His heart felt light and happy.

They walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Washington sat at the head of the table, eating a plate of eggs as he read a report. The aides filled the other seats of the table, each looking sleepy and half-awake as they looked through papers and wrote out letters. Two seats were available - across from each other, Alex noted with a grumble. John smiled and squeezed his hand before pulling away, walking to the far side. Alex sat across from him. He was barely in the seat for five seconds when Tilghman set a stack of letters in front of him; Alex didn’t need to see the aide’s face to know his scent. He took one and broke the seal, then glanced up at John.

John was already reading a letter. After a few moments, his eyes flickered up to meet Alex’s. They shared at smile, and Alex barely heard the boy beside him ask about the bruise on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr! #coffee-quill
> 
> Comments also give me life :D


End file.
